Death by Black Ice
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: Jack fears fading away. He fears of losing the children. He fears turning evil because of it. The only one who understands-the only one who can reassure Jack is the Prince of Fear, himself. However, Pitch Black is anything but comforting. Every time Jack visits him, Pitch "helps" him out, but only in the sheets. And not without some rough, and dangerous fun.


I DONT OWN ANYTHING GUYS I JUST LIKE TO WRITE REALLY DIRTY PORN BETWEEN THESE TWO.

Pitch always brought out the dark in him. Jack knew it was there, but of course he ignored it. He could never hurt the kids or the other guardians. But sometimes they just didn't get it. They didn't understand how hard it still was for Jack. Even after the big fight hardly anyone besides Jaime and his friends believed in him. Now as a guardian he was in danger of fading away. And that was only a matter of tine, when Jaime grew up, what would happen to him then?

Pitch understood. Its why Jack could only go to him, why he was here even now. Pitch didn't need words to express Jack's fears and desires. No, he always dominated Jack as soon as Jack was lurking in the shadows, hesitating on whether or not to go inside Pitch's lair as he always did.

But now Pitch had him, like always, on his hands and knees on a bed made of the silkiest shadows, thrusting inside the frost spirit as far as physically possible.

It was dangerous, oh of course it was. Pitch was the first rule in the basic definition of the darkest evil. He was never gentle, never comforting, but that was the thing. Somehow, Jack needed to be used like this. He needed to be topped, to be bit, scratched, marked so deep inside so that he knew what evil was-

-and could convince himself that he, himself, was not so evil.

Even so, doing these things, as he clutched to the sheets and moaned at every echoing thrust from behind, wasn't a safe decision. If anyone else knew, if the guardians found out , they wouldn't understand. Anything they'd say against it would be right. Because even though Jack needed it, he wasn't strong enough to fight pitch -not in this way at least.

Jack was unbearably sensitive when it came to these things. And being made of ice made every one of Pitch's touches like fire.

The boogeyman currently held him by the shoulders, pulling all of Jack's weight back against each thrust, scraping inside him even harder. The faster he moved, the more delicious noises came out of Jack-noises the frost spirit never knew he could make until he started visiting Pitch. As a result, Jack uncontrollably tightened, making it rougher, sparking pain inside, like always.

Pitch loved it. He loved every ounce of Jack's fear, of his need for satisfaction in his own existence through HIM. He tilted his hips down, hitting the spot inside Jack that always made him crazy, and started thrusting hard enough that Jack felt it in his bones.

The guardian's voice instantly heightened in pleasure. It sparked such a fire in his gut, a fire he couldn't help but beg for.

"Ah, oh oh! Pl-pleas-harder!"

Oh, it was so delicious, Pitch couldn't help but torture the boy.

His hand slipped to the frost spirit's cock where he started to pump it faster than Jack could handle. His back arched in a second, cries getting louder as his body immediately started to orgasm. That was until a ring of black sand formed around the base of his cock. Pitch softened his thrusts enough to catch Jack's attention, and the halt of his release was an immediate trigger of pain.

"Oh, ow Pit-please. Don't-"

"Take it off yourself, Jackie." Pitch began thrusting again, but this time it was slow, solid thrusts, slapping his hips forward deep enough to rock Jack forward, then slowly pulling back and doing it again.

This is why it was dangerous. It wasn't just the fact of Jack suffering, of noticing and loving every inch of Pitch's cock as it slowly but fiercely moved inside him bringing more pleasure but unable to come. It was Pitch's power, the sand, and how easy it was to mix with Jack's. It was dangerous. Jack had seen what black ice can do. It didn't just effect the kids, it affected adults. It changed lives, or ended them. That's why it was so dangerous because as weak as Jack was, in a position like this, he couldn't refuse pitch.

He needed to come. That's why he was here, first of all. It's why he always came here, and yet he knew this was going to happen.

The pressure of the thrusts increased just slightly as Pitch laid himself on Jack's back, dangerously in his ear.

"C'mon, Jackie. Don't you want to come? It must be ..extremely painful." As if to emphasize his words, he ran his hand over the suffering cock, making everything in Jack rock with pain and pleasure.

"Ah-un! dont!"

"Better hurry, Jackie. If you do it properly, I might let you come."

The bite ear only stirred Jack up further. He couldn't think like this, that was his problem. With being invaded so sweetly from behind, with the lips leaving traces all over the back of his neck, and his cock just begging for release, it was just too much. Using Pitch's power was tricky enough, he couldn't focus while being tightly fucked. If he slipped at all, he would freeze the sand around his cock, then he'd be really fucked. He had to do it just right, to get it completely in his control to make it loose. It needed all of his attention, which was currently on the cock inside him.

It was going too slow.

"P-Pitch, please. I-"

"I gave you an order, Jackie." To clarify he stood back up, grabbed him by the shoulders again, and gave Jack a harsh thrust, one that jerked Jack's body, almost making his body collapse. He caught himself on his forearms, and dropping his head, he could see his own swollen cock and the black sand around it. He was hissing at each tight thrust but he willed his mind to cooperate. He just barely brought a few fingers to the sand, trying to summon his own powers enough to relieve himself. Oh, it was so hard, especially when Pitch's hands moved to Jack's hips and centered all his weight there, pushing into Jack deeper. Moving his hips in a slow circling motion made Jack lose it. The friction was Jack's weakness, he saw white flash before his eyes, lost his train of thought. He wanted it rougher, he wanted to stop thinking. He wanted Pitch to fuck him senseless until he came so hard he forgot what he was a guardian of, but he couldn't.

It was too painful to focus on this, but Jack forced it.

He just barely gave the sand a little chill. It wasn't enough, so a little more-and bringing the sand into his own control he was able to make the ring soften into some sort of black snow. The second he pulled it off, the agonizing rush followed through. Jack came immediately, throwing his head up and rocking against Pitch's thrusts as his voice wavered and echoed throughout the lair , as the chill of his orgasm caused his very core to shudder. His entire body collapsed, mind his waist that stayed up in Pitch's control. The sweet dense relaxation his body fell into, the one of relief and satisfaction, was strangely warm. Jack was sweating and every inch of his skin felt like it was burning. But he'd cool down soon enough. It wasn't enough. Jack knew it. Today was going to be a lot rougher than normal.

As if Pitch could hear his thoughts, the hand grabbed him by the hair and ripped Jack up. Once Jack was standing tall on his knees, Pitch kept the grip tight, forcing Jack's head to be tilted back to the point of closing his eyes at the pain. He was still inside Jack, now with their bodies pressed this close, it was even tighter than before.

Jack didn't get the chance to argue because Pitch was growling in his ear. "Did I give you permission to come? " Pitch started thrusting like that, going at such an awkward angle that it missed Jack's sweet spot, making his body try to arch and sit down on Pitch's cock to feel it. The boogeyman forced him in place.

As his punishment Pitch Black held him there, thrusting upward into the tight freezing crevasses, going so hard he was sure he was going to break the boy. It wouldn't take him long to come, not after Jack was squeezing him so tightly and making such pitiful noises to the ceiling. He released Jack's hair and instead held onto the boys chest pulling him closer, going deeper as he moved harder, faster. He clawed the flawless chest, dragging his nails down jacks skin with each thrust, warning the boy of what was coming. The heat was pooling into stomach. He was tightening up himself. He was sure he drew blood, but he knew Jack didn't mind. He could taste the fear from the spirit as to why it was wrong to actually like the pain. Soon he shoved the boy flat onto his stomach and lifted his hips up, thrusting into Jack like that with all his strength. He hit Jack's good spot, making the frost spirit suddenly jump in pleasure and moan with the boogeyman as he rode him. Pitch came harshly, not pulling out of Jack until he was completely unloaded, and then laid himself on top of jack.

In the next moment there was nothing but the sounds of their breathing and the fading spasms of their orgasms. But Pitch didn't stay down for long. He got back up to his knees, dragging Jack with him. He turned the frost spirit onto his back and dragged Jack's head up to his own waist.

"Lick."

If Jack wasn't so breathless maybe he'd argue against it since they were most likely going to connect again. Still Jack didn't refuse as Pitch shoved his cock in his mouth and basically continued to fuck it. When Jack didn't even bother to object, he couldn't help but question it. With physical fighting against Pitch, Jack was determined to win, to protect the kids. But now, in their lately situations like this, Jack was swallowing the cock to his best abilities, thinking of ways to use his tongue wisely and feeling how quickly the cock started to grow inside his moving lips.

Of course they weren't done. Pitch fed off of Jack's frightened lust, off his confusing desires. Once wasn't enough. And apparently, judging by how hard Jack got so easily just from sucking on Pitch, he wasn't satisfied either.

Pitch was impatient, that was another dangerous thing. He shoved Jack back down on the bed and immediately went to the frost spirit's crotch where his teeth were anything but gentle. Jack jumped and heard his cries echo through the cavern walls, but he couldn't stop him. He was weak against the boogeyman this way, and it was a terrible thing. Jack knew it was a trap. It was always a trap. Visiting Pitch lasted for hours, days of nothing but mindless fucking, of Pitch dominating Jack in every way, making Jack beg for things he should be fighting, and making Jack do things he shouldn't be-things beside the cock sucking or begging. The black snow that Jack finally noticed beside him was a chilling reminder.

Pitch started biting his way up Jack's chest, stopping to lick at the fresh claw marks that covered his chest in an angry red all over. "Oh, Jackie," the whisper flowed to him once Pitch reached his neck. "Look at the mess you made."

He wasn't talking about the blood on his chest or the semen that covered his belly. No, Pitch was talking about the storm cloud above them, the one that they had created together, the one that Jack stared up at now as Pitch's teeth began to devour his neck in the same motion as his hand grabbed Jack's cock. Whether it was fighting or fucking, their powers couldn't resist each other. During the time they had been connected, the sand had mixed with the snow above them in a terribly powerful storm. Once they came, the cloud had erupted, making a large explosion of black ice all over the ceiling. What was more frightening to Jack than not realizing how out of control his power was when with Pitch's, was the thought of how beautiful the black ice seemed to be. The dangerous icicles and dark swirls that were in a frozen dance above him. How odd it was. Even now if Jack lifted his hand, he could probably focus enough to make the ice shift, make it resume its previous dance. THAT was the danger of this affair. As Pitch prepared to enter Jack again, Jack was squirming and writhing at Pitch's touch, but he was staring at the black ice, envisioning it on roads or even people. How bad-how wrong it was. And yet right now it seemed so...delicious.

Jack turned his head so Pitch could have better access to leave marks, and he gasped as the claws started to reline the recent wounds. The strange sense of pain that reverberated with pleasure, Jack couldn't control it. He couldn't control the black ice. It was dangerous.

In a situation like this, he was submissive to the prince of darkness. Even if he knew it was wrong, it was inevitable. So he laid there under Pitch's control, unable to fight, and knew that when the time came Pitch would make him control the black ice again, and make him fear the day that Jack would use it above the surface.


End file.
